A Fortunate Happenstance
by TKcloud9
Summary: A young woman pops out of thin air and gets hit by a lorry. Fortunately, there's a nurse nearby. The mysterious young woman can't remember a thing, but she's pretty good at, well, everything. All she remembers is something about a doctor. Doctor who? AKA the Doctor finds Jenny and then loses her again in the East End. Whoops.


**A/N: Hello! Welcome to this smol story. Assume the Doctor found Jenny sometimes during Series 9. Call the Midwife season 2 ish. Hope you enjoy!**

A Fortunate Happenstance

Nurses Jenny Lee and Cynthia Miller were making home visits, just leaving a _very_ pregnant Mrs. Calloway, when suddenly a young boy came running full tilt towards them. "Nurse! Nurse!"

"What is it?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Constable Noakes, sent me, there's a girl, been hit by a lorry, a few streets down!" the boy panted. "Come quick!"

They shared an anxious glance and ran after the boy. They found the Constable kneeling next to an unconscious girl, the lorry driver hovering anxiously nearby. "I swear I didn't see her, sir, she came out o' nowhere, like lightning it was."

"Let us through." The two nurses dropped to the girl's side. Cynthia checked the girl's vital signs. "She's breathing, barely. Pulse is too slow- hand me the stethoscope?"

Jenny passed her the 'scope and checked the girl's arms and legs for breaks or sprains. "All fine."

"Jenny," Cynthia said slowly, "take a listen."

Jenny put her ear to the device, and her eyes widened. "Oh, my goodness."

"What?" Noakes asked.

"She's got some sort of heart arrhythmia, it's going much too fast but her pulse is barely there," Cynthia said.

Jenny opened the girl's eye and it responded to the light, the pupil shrinking instantly. Her eyes glowed golden for a few seconds, and then turned a beautiful hazel. "Did you see that?" Jenny asked.

"See what?" Cynthia said, still listening to the girl's heart.

"Nothing." Jenny shook her head.

They got her to the hospital and into the care of the staff there. "It's like, she was dying, but she looked fine, like she was sleeping," Jenny told the rest of the women at tea.

"Did you see her clothes though?" Cynthia asked. "She was wearing denim trousers with boots, and a funny little jacket over a frilly blouse."

"And her earrings," Jenny recalled, "they were like silver hoops."

"Curiouser and curiouser," Trixie said. "Definitely not someone from around here then."

The girl stayed in the coma for 3 days. One of the nurses claimed that the girl coughed out some glowing dust, but she was known for having Irish coffee on her breaks.

Then on the third day, Jenny stopped by the see her before she left. "Hello," she said to the unconscious girl. "You're looking well."

The girl shifted and took a deep breath. She muttered something in a strange language and opened her eyes. She looked around, panicked.

"It's okay, it's okay, I've got you." Jenny flung an arm around the girl's shoulders. "You're in a hospital, you're safe." She waved to one of the nurses, who rushed off to fetch a doctor.

"Hospital?" the girl echoed, staring at Jenny. "Where?"

"London, in the East End."

"What's the date?"

Jenny told her, and asked, "Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is-" she paused. "My name is... I, I don't know." She stared at Jenny wide-eyed. "I don't know."

Jenny rubbed her arm soothingly. "It's okay, it's fine, perfectly normal for someone just out of a coma."

"Was I?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

The girl's eyes took on a faraway look. "I... there was this light. And someone shouting."

"Doctor," Jenny said, standing up.

"Yes, Doctor," the girl said, her eyes lighting up. "That's it. How did you know?"

Jenny nodded to the man who'd appeared. "This is Dr. Humphreys."

"Oh...no, that's not it." The girl frowned. "I can't remember anything at all."

Other than complete amnesia, the girl was completely fine. Her heart was still strange-sounding, but she seemed perfectly well.

"What are you going to do with her?" Jenny asked quietly as the girl got changed.

"She can't stay here, we need the space. A girl's home, till we find her family maybe? It's no longer our problem."

They turned to watch her. She was folding the blankets and the hospital gown with crisp efficiency. She picked up the blood pressure cuff and said, "It's got a leak."

"What?" They both came over.

She showed them the dial. "It's got a leak. Listen." She inflated it and they could hear the wheezing of air.

"How did you know?"

"I don't know. I just did."

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Would you like some tea?" she asked. "I know just the spot, and we can help you find a place to stay."

"Tea. Good for the brain." She looked at Jenny uncertainly. "Isn't it?"

Jenny laughed. "I suppose it is."

They got a ride to Nonnatus House, and as they were getting there, the girl said, "Don't I need a name? If you're going to introduce me?"

"Are you sure you haven't remembered?"

The girl concentrated, frowning till her head ached. "No, I can't, there's nothing."

"S'all right," Jenny said, squeezing her arm. "How about uh, Carol? You look like a Carol."

"Carol," she said slowly. "Carol. Yes, I like it. Thank you."

They arrived at Nonnatus and found them having tea. "Everyone, this is Carol," Jenny said. "We thought she might remember more if she was around more medical surroundings. Carol, this is Sister Julienne, Sister Evangelina, Sister Winnifred, Trixie, Cynthia, and Chummy."

"Hello," Carol said, giving them a bashful smile.

"Hello dear." They welcomed her with a smile and gave her a chair.

"So where are you from?" Trixie asked.

"I have no idea," Carol said, frowning.

"But you recognize the instruments at the hospital," Jenny said, "so you must know something."

"After tea, you can help us in the dispensary and we'll see if that jogs your memory," Sister Julienne said.

"All right." Carol sipped her tea. "There's no moon on the sign."

"Why would there be a moon?" Cynthia asked.

"Isn't that the sign for hospitals?"

"Not here."

"Oh." Carol frowned. "I was sure... you don't have any cats around?"

"A couple of strays." They exchanged a glance of sympathy.

"Hm."

After tea Jenny and Sister Winnifred took her down to the dispensary to work. She stood there for a few seconds, staring at all the shelves. "Penicillin," she said, pointing to one. "Aspirin." She cringed away from it. "I'm allergic to aspirin. I just remembered." She grabbed her head, trying to remember more. "I think- I remember someone said I was allergic to aspirin." She frowned. "It's gone."

Jenny steered her to the other side of the room just to be safe and asked, "Do you remember anything else?"

Slowly, she named every single bottle, box, and instrument in the place. "How do I know all of this?" she asked uncertainly.

"You must have medical training," Sister Winnifred said. "Maybe you were going to be a nurse."

"Doctor," Carol said vaguely. "I think, I was going to be a doctor?"

"You can't be a doctor, you're a girl."

"So?"

"So," they glanced at each other, "It's not really done."

"Hm." She nodded slowly.

They packed up the bags for the next day and Jenny said, "I've got to go on rounds."

"What's gonna happen to me?" Carol asked.

"Let me introduce you to Fred," Jenny said, "and we'll see."

"All right."

Fred was more than happy to keep an eye on her and show her the motor of a car he was fixing. "Don't know what's wrong with the thing," he grumbled.

Carol reached into her pocket and frowned. "Screwdriver," she muttered, looking around vaguely.

"Here." He handed her one.

She looked at it blankly. "Where's the on-switch?"

"Whatcha mean 'on-switch'?"

She blushed. "Never mind, I don't know." She looked at the engine from all angles and reached into the guts for something. "The spark plugs are loose." She worked busily at it for a few moments and said, "Turn the motor?"

Fred turned the key and it sputtered.

She smacked the top of the engine with the side of the wrench a few times, and it roared to life.

"You fixed it," Fred said, amazed.

"It's a primitive mechanical contraption, it's easy," Carol replied, not really paying attention.

"Can you fix the radio?" Fred asked. "The sisters love the evening talk shows."

So, when Sister Julienne and Cynthia came to the back of the house, they found Carol and Fred at a table surrounded by radio bits. "And that goes _there_ ," Carol was saying, twisting two wires together, to make the circuit, "and, ta-da!" She started to put the radio back together quickly and efficiently. She plugged it in, turned it on, and said, "Now you'll get all two hundred stations."

"Two hundred?" Fred asked.

"Yep."

The three adults shared a glance. "How are you with children, Carol?" Sister Julienne asked.

"I love kids," Carol said, smiling. "That I do remember."

"Well then," she continued, "we'd be pleased to have you stay here as a sort of general assistant. An errand girl, if you will, since it seems like you can do a bit of everything and a little bit more."

"Really?" Carol said, clasping her hands together, "Thank you so much!"

So Nonnatus House gained a new member. They found she really could do a bit of everything, from mechanical repairs to makeup and hairdressing to medical diagnosis to drawing and singing.

"Carol," Trixie started, about a week after she'd been there, "if you know medicine so well, do you know what's wrong with you?"

"Amnesia," Carol said with a sigh.

"No, I mean your heart."

"What?" Carol took the stethoscope in Trixie's hand and checked her own heartbeat. "One, two, three, four," she said softly, putting a hand on either side of her sternum. "Two hearts. I, I dreamed of that the other night. I have two hearts. That's a bit odd, isn't it?"

"That's just not possible." Trixie checked again. Now that she listened for it, she could tell that it was a thump-thump, then a softer whump-whump. She moved the stethoscope to the other side of Carol's chest. Thump-thump, whump-whump.

"Yes, it is. I'm here aren't I? Look what else I've found." Carol stopped breathing.

Trixie counted to forty, sixty, to a hundred, and Carol still didn't pass out or turn purple or anything. "Stop, stop, you're scaring me."

Carol took a breath and said, "See? I'm fine."

"You're just strange."

"I know." Carol regarded her curiously. "What am I, do you think?" 

"I've no idea."

She just kept getting more mysterious every day. When a pregnant Russian woman moved into the neighborhood no one knew how to communicate with her. Until Carol walked in. The Russian said something, and Carol replied in fluent Russian.

"You speak Russian?" Jenny asked.

"Do I?"

"You just spoke it."

"Oh." Carol's eyes widened. "I suppose I do?"

So she translated for them, and was complimented on her accent by the woman.

"What other languages do you know, I wonder," Cynthia said.

They took her to the library the next day and had her translate a page from all the foreign language publications there. She could read them all.

"How is that possible?" Jenny asked.

"It's not," Trixie replied.

Cynthia rubbed Carol's arm comfortingly. "We'll figure it out."

"I know."

They got Dr. Turner to run an IQ test, and it confirmed what they knew - she was brilliant.

The most fascinating thing about her was her drawings. She had the most fantastic imagination, and her drawings ranged from awe-inspiring landscapes and architecture to terrifying monsters. "These are memories," Carol told Sister Winnifred, exasperated. "I'm sure of it. But I can't remember who or where or what..."

Sister Winnifred pointed to the faces she'd drawn. "And these people?"

Carol pointed to the page with thirteen different men's faces on it. "That's the Doctor."

"Which one?"

"All of them." She frowned. "They're all the same man. They're all the Doctor." She rested her fingers lightly on the last one, a distinguished older man with piercing eyes. "I know these people. They're... family? Maybe?"

"And these others?"

"I don't know."

The police took a copy of her drawings of the men called the Doctor and circulated the picture, hoping to get a lead.

Two weeks later, a handsome American soldier in a gray trench coat walked into the police station, carrying a copy of the picture. "Captain Jack Harkness," he said, giving PC Noakes a dazzling smile. "Who's looking for this man?"

"Which one?"

"Any of 'em."

"A girl."

"Why?" 

"She's lost her memory, but she knows those faces. Do you know who they are?"

"Yes." Captain Harkness gave him a small smile. "Can I meet this girl? I might be able to help her."

PC Noakes looked at him doubtfully and said, "Very well. I'll tell the sisters we're coming."

"Oh, they're nuns?" Harkness asked. "I love a nun."

PC Noakes scowled at him.

When they arrived, Sister Julienne showed them into the parlor where Jenny and Carol were waiting for them anxiously.

Carol took one look at him and clapped her hands over her eyes. "You're impossible!" she gasped.

The captain's reaction startled everyone. He stared at the girl slack-jawed, and then carefully knelt next to her chair. "Hi, sweetheart, do you know who I am?"

She carefully lowered her hands from her face and regarded him curiously. "You're, a fixed point. I- you're impossible to look at."

He pouted at her. "Ouch, my heart. You called me handsome a few years ago."

She frowned, and then slowly her eyes widened. "Wait… Jack? Captain Jack?"

He beamed. "Hello gorgeous."

"Stop it," she said automatically, a warning tone in her voice. She smiled at him. "You know who I am?"

"Yes, I do. You've regenerated so I wasn't sure but I'd recognize those eyes anywhere." He took her hands. "Your name is Jenny. You're a Time Lord, born out of a machine on the planet Messaline during a war between humans and hath. You're eighteen years old and for the last twelve years you've been traveling with your father, the Doctor." He gave her a slight smile. "And you and I, we've fought monsters together. Do you remember?"

She was staring at him during this entire fantastic speech, and then she said slowly, "The TARDIS."

"Good," he said encouragingly, "good girl."

"We were in the TARDIS," she continued, a faraway look in her eyes as she spoke. "We landed and Dad opened the doors. We stepped into a battlefield." A hand flew to her side. "I was shot. My right heart. I regenerated... and there was a transmat running - I ended up here." Her eyes lit up. "I remember! Jack! I remember everything! Oh my goodness dad's going to be so worried, do you have a mobile!?"

He hugged her tightly and laughed. "Of course." He handed her a small black box. "Here."

She lifted it to her ear. A ringing sound came from it and she said, "Come on, come on."

A voice issued from the little black box. "Hello, TARDIS. Who's this?"

"Dad?" Carol - no, Jenny, said.

"Jenny!" The shout made everyone jump. "Where are you? I thought- where are you?"

"Uh, London, 1958, East End, Nonnatus House, 4 PM."

"How did you- I'll be there in two seconds, sweetheart, stay put."

The buzzing started again and she closed the box.

"He's on his way," Jenny stated.

A whooshing sound began to echo through the house. And then, like magic, a blue police box appeared on the carpet and the man from Jenny's picture, the one with gray eyes, rushed out of the door. "Jenny!" He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

"Dad," she said, teary-eyed.

He stepped back and smiled at her. "Love the new look. You actually look your age."

"Miracle, ain't it?" Jack asked.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked.

"Saw your face in an ad, found Jenny here with amnesia." Jack patted him on the back. "You're lookin' good. Love the suit."

"Excuse me," Sister Julienne finally said, "what's going on?"

The Doctor put his arm around the girl's shoulders protectively and said, "Ah yes, excuse my manners. I'm the Doctor, Jenny's father. Thank you so much for looking after her."

"It was our pleasure," Sister Julienne said, smiling. "She was an immense help."

He beamed. "Of course she was." He looked at Jenny. "I left Clara and Danny at a conference, we need to pick them up."

"Let me get my things and say bye," Jenny replied, and ran off.

"Jack do you want a lift?"

"Back to Cardiff or the 51st century?"

"Cardiff, sorry. You've still got to find me again."

The captain nodded. "Sure."

"Very good."

"Who are you?" Nurse Lee asked.

The Doctor smiled at her. "At the moment, only a concerned father. I reckon you see a lot of those in your line of work."

They all laughed.

"This new face of yours," Jack said, grinning, "love the gray."

"Jack," the Doctor replied, rolling his eyes.

Jenny came back with a small bag, which contained her original clothes, and said, "Well, this is it. Thank you so much for everything."

They all hugged her, and as the three strangers got in the blue box Sister Julienne realized where she'd seen it before. "Godspeed, Time Lord."

The Doctor gave her a knowing smile and said, "Thank you." He closed the door and the blue box whooshed away.

"How did you know what he is?" Nurse Lee asked her.

"There's a stained-glass window in a church in Cheswick that tells the tale of a man who fell from the sky in a blue box, a lord of Time."

A week later Nonnatus received a large donation, courtesy of Torchwood Institute.

-Fin-


End file.
